


Led Into Temptation

by Sethrine



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, Pre-Thor, Reader-Insert, Revelations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against all odds, he chose you. You, of disgraced royalty born into servitude, treated even lower by the servants than the dirt beneath their feet. You had intrigued him, given him what no other had so willingly given him, and in return, you were given his love.</p><p>You would follow him to the ends of the Nine Realms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Head Held High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightIris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightIris/gifts).



> Hello, hello! Welcome aboard this new journey! I hope you enjoy this little piece, as it's a sort of collaboration between me and my cousin, the ever-lovely NightIris! She had the idea, I just put it into words for her.
> 
> As always, hope you guys enjoy!

The first day he had seen you was like any other day in Asgard. 

Servants were bustling about here and there with many items in an attempt to glorify the feasting hall with decoration for the coming festivities. Even Loki, having grown used to the many celebrations that happened throughout the year, was anticipating this coming feast for reasons unknown even to himself. 

He strolled down several long hallways, passing by many of the servants who addressed him politely in greeting before going about their business. It was as he turned the corner that he saw a peculiar sight, one he had not expected to catch his attention so easily. 

You came walking his direction from the end of the corridor, your dressings clean and simple, as were the other servants around you, and your long hair pulled up in a loose bun. Your eyes were bright and focused steadily ahead, only losing their focus when they happened upon Loki himself. You gave a sweet, rather sincere smile and greeted the younger prince, bowing your head to him before continuing on your way to the feasting hall several corridors away. 

Everything about you was simple, yet as you walked away, he couldn’t help but notice how you held yourself. You moved with a poise befitting a queen’s stature, your head held high and shoulders squared back in an elegant fashion. Had he not known you were one of the servants, he would have easily mistaken you to be of royalty. 

Loki continued to watch from around the corner, fascinated by your composure, as others moved past you without a second glance. There was one particular group of servants that passed by far too close, and Loki was able to catch the subtle movement of a foot shamelessly poking out and tripping you with ease. You were quickly forced to your knees by the foul play, the bowl of citrus fruit you had been toting tipping over and sending the round delicacies rolling. The group continued on their way with laughter bubbling from their lips. 

You barely hesitated before going about the task of picking up each fruit and placing it back in the bowl, inspecting the produce for any bruises that may have occurred during the fall. It was obvious things like this happened often to you, yet you barely batted an eye at the treatment. It seemed everyone else was used to it, as well; no other servant bothered to help you pick up the mess that had been made, nor did you ask for any help. 

When all the fruit had been picked up from the floor and dusted off carefully, you stood and carried on about your business with the same dignity you had emitted before as if the whole incident had never occurred. 

Loki followed you with his eyes until you disappeared out of sight, his brows furrowing in contemplation. 

What a peculiar person you were, indeed.


	2. Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may be wondering exactly when this is set, it's basically pre-Thor, going by the movieverse. We'll get into the actual plot of the movie after chapter seven or so.
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy!

The next time Loki saw you, the impression was everlasting. 

The God of Mischief had found himself wandering the halls once more in an attempt to escape his own boredom. He had soon found himself drifting into the gardens without notice, only coming out of his self-induced reverie at the sound of his brother’s laughter. 

He looked up and spotted his brother in deep conversation with one of the servants. It took him only a moment to recognize your graceful poise, even as you looked up the staggering height of his elder brother with a crane of your neck. Your smile was light, and your eyes were twinkling with mirth at whatever Thor was saying to you. Your features were subtle and modest, but they also held that same genuine charm as you had shown Loki just weeks before. 

Thor had sensed Loki’s presence not but a moment later, his blonde head turning to look at his younger sibling with a grand smile upon his lips. 

“Brother, do not be shy! Come, there is someone I’d like you to meet.” 

Loki hesitated only a moment before stepping forward, his vibrant green eyes moving from Thor to you and back to Thor in a curious manner much like himself. Thor just continued to smile as he placed a strong hand on Loki’s shoulder and gave out your name. 

“She is one of our many helpful servants here on Asgard and one of my dear friends.” 

At the introduction, you bowed respectfully to the dark haired prince and came up with a soft smile. 

“It is an honor to formally meet you, Prince Loki. If ever there is anything you need, my services are always welcome.” 

Loki gave a nod of acknowledgement, though his eyes were locked with your own. When he had first seen you those many weeks ago, he first assumed your visage was that of arrogance, a superior complex that bordered on distasteful. It would certainly make sense how the others treated you. Up close and on a more personal level, however, he was able to see that there was no such arrogance coming from you. You were proud, but you were generous; humble was a decent word that came to mind, even in his first few moments of knowing you. 

“If ever I find need for assistance, I will be sure to hold you to your word,” he stated lightly, earning a small, grateful smile for his reply. It affected him more than he’d like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos! Goodness, I didn't expect such a positive response.
> 
> See ya around for the next chapter!


	3. Affectionate Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely cousin, NightIris, went and saw Thor: The Dark World. I am so jealous...
> 
> Well, I sure hope she enjoyed it as much as I enjoy writing this idea out for her. And to you guys, enjoy this chapter!

Affection was not something Loki was used to giving or receiving on a whim. It was something he longed for, yet never directly attained in bountiful quantities like his brother did. There were his parents, of course, but it just wasn't enough, wasn't what he yearned for. He had very minimal friends, if even they could be considered that, and most of his training involved the use of magic instead of the brute force most warriors used in Asgard. 

He was different, and though he was a prince, he was still considered an outcast of sorts. 

That was why he was rather put-off by the sudden affections you would send his way when in his company. 

It had started out very simple. Usually it occurred as an accidental brush of hands or a lingering touch to his arm, but it was enough to make him mildly curious of the activity. At one point or another, he began to notice that he would reciprocate the light touches, albeit a bit hesitantly at first. Sometimes he would lightly grab your hand when no one else was present or whisk a few strands of hair that had fallen from your hair tie behind your ear. This, in turn, prompted more instances of the light touches that he quickly began to crave. 

Loki found himself perplexed with how he acted around you, a lowly servant meant to do as he asked, as he demanded, yet it seemed fitting that he treat you with such careful, almost delicate actions just as you showed him. It became even more of a need to do so as he learned of the appalling way the other servants treated you. 

You were strangely kindhearted despite your life of servitude, yet you were treated as the lowest of dirt barely worthy of being on the foot of a peasant. Even in the face of such vulgarity, you held your head high and let the words or blows pass without much thought and countered with none of your own. 

“My Prince, is there something wrong?” 

Loki looked to you as you gave him a worried look, one of your hands having found their way to his arm and squeezing gently in a comforting manner. He had told you to meet him in the gardens, the place where you had first conversed and continued to have many conversations since that day. It was a tranquil place, one he more often found himself coming to when he simply wished for your presence. He had never asked, nor would you ever tell without said measures, but you enjoyed your time with him very much and held it with the highest regard. 

“No, all is well. My mind has a habit of wandering for too long.” 

Your worry diminished as he placed his hand over your own, a sweet smile curling at your lips. 

“Well, don’t let it wander too far. It would be a shame if you lost yourself in such thoughts; I’d have to come find you.” 

Loki could feel his stomach flip strangely at the smile you sent his way, so lovely and full of warmth that it didn’t feel as if he should be on the receiving end of such a charming pleasantry. 

Who in their right mind would hate such a creature as yourself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and the lovely comments! I'm thrilled that you all enjoy this fic so much!
> 
> See ya around for the next chapter!


	4. Conviction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've got three more chapters already written out before this fic comes to a small standstill, just until I can wrap my mind around how I'm going to introduce the movieverse into this fic. I know more or less how I want to do it, but it's been a while since I've seen Thor, and since I don't own the movie or have a steady stream of internet...well, I'll figure something out.
> 
> In the meantime, you guys enjoy what I'm able to put up.

Thor was honestly insufferable at times. Though he was held in the highest regard due to his status of being the first born son of Odin as well as a very adept warrior in battle, there was a sort of overconfidence about him that tended to override any other actions of thought. One too many victories had gotten to his head and sometimes blinded him from seeking the underlying truth of the matter at hand. 

Though he was known to be bullheaded, Thor was also quite smart, sometimes too smart for his own good. Loki wished that this was not one of those times. 

“Though she is not extravagant, she is far from ordinary. And her character!" 

He had been speaking of you quite a bit, his words praising all that you were as his bright eyes held their own mischievious glint. Loki knew the look well, as he wore it often, himself. 

"She is a very smart, bright young maiden, one with grace and modesty unlike any other I have come across. Any fondness toward her is surely well earned.” 

Loki eyed his brother with narrowed lids. If it weren’t for the telling smile on the elder brute’s lips, he would not have paid any attention to his words. His actions, however, belayed the fact that he _knew_ of things he had no need to dwell in. 

“If you are insinuating something, then I suggest you hold your tongue, brother.” 

Thor gave a thunderous laugh as he moved closer and slapped a hand to the God of Mischief’s back, jolting the younger prince forward with the motion. 

“You have no need to act coy around me, Loki. There is nothing wrong with having affections for another, even if said affections are for a woman of servitude. She is a wonderful individual, so much so that even I have trouble seeing her in the light of a servant.” 

Loki remained quiet as he took in his brother’s words. Since when had Thor become so inquisitive in such an area of admiration for a potential partner? It was no secret that the elder brother had already possessed several lovers, though they had never lasted longer than through the satisfaction of carnal desires. 

“She holds you in high favor, you know.” 

Curious, Loki looked to his brother who looked strangely contemplative for one who often mirrored brute indifference. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean as I say, brother. Never before have I seen (Y/N) in such high spirits. She is looked down upon by those of her level, and though she has always been strong and persevered through the hardships, she has always seemed…sad. Ever since your meeting, she has become much more open with herself, and never has she looked brighter. You have influenced her in ways no other has been able to. I believe with the right coaxing, you may even gain her undivided adoration.” 

Loki, for once, was not sure how to respond to his brother’s inquisitive yet rousing words. It seemed that you were quite the enigma, and Loki found he was more and more willing to figure you out, if not to see if his brother’s words held true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> See ya around for the next chapter!


	5. Disgraceful

“How utterly _disgraceful_!” 

“She’s such a clumsy thing. It’s a wonder the rest of the staff allows her to carry on as she does.” 

“And we wonder why we can never complete a task without trouble!” 

Loki had already been on his way to the dining hall with Thor to check on the progress of decoration for that night’s festivities when the commotion from behind closed doors reached their ears. It took the brothers no time at all to open the doors and assess the area, surprised to find a large clutter of decorations strewn about in the middle of the spacious room. Even more surprising to the two royals was finding that you were behind the mess, hands working quickly and in a distressed manner to reign in the disastrous tangle of streamers and broken crystal ornaments. 

“Oh, Prince Thor! Prince Loki! We did not expect to see you both so soon.” 

“What happened here?” Thor questioned the current head-of-staff as he watched you work diligently by yourself. Others had busied themselves around you with other important details necessary for the festivities soon to occur, unfazed by your presence. 

“Do forgive me. One of our own seems to be a bit of a clumsy oaf when it comes to carrying simple items. We’re not all born with graceful movement, it seems.” 

“Why has no one else stopped to aid in the clean-up?” 

“There are many things that need to be done before tonight, Prince Thor. We cannot stop and spare precious moments to clean up one fool’s mess. She has it under control.” 

Though slightly put-off by the way the man spoke of you, Thor seemed to have taken the head-of-staff’s explanation to be good enough. Loki, however, could see past the resentful lie and bitter hostility. 

With a cool expression, Loki bypassed the other servants and moved toward your frazzled form as Thor and many of the other servants watched on with mild curiosity. Upon approaching you, he knelt down to your level, eyeing you momentarily before picking up one of the broken crystal ornaments. As if on instinct, your hand shot out and took hold of the fragmented decoration, the sharp edges biting into your skin and creating small rivulets of crimson red against your palm. 

Stunned, Loki looked up into your wide, almost panicked eyes. 

“My Prince, it would be absolutely disgraceful if I were to rely on your aid,” you said carefully, your brow furrowing and a rather distressed tone entering your voice as you tried to get the message across. “Please, pardon my words, but there is no need for you to lower yourself to that of a servant’s work.” 

You pulled lightly on the broken crystal, barely wincing at the edges digging further into your palm. Loki was quick to release the item, his eyes lingering on the few drops of blood that had fallen to the floor before catching your gaze in an intense stare that lasted only three seconds. You were the one who ended the eye-lock, quickly going about cleaning up the remaining mess after wrapping your injured hand in a spare cloth you had been using to wipe away the dust on some of the ornaments. 

The resolve you had given in your words was not out of fear for yourself and how you would have been treated afterward by the rest of the staff had he helped. No, your fear was based on how _he_ would be looked upon had he helped you. You were concerned more about his well-being than you were of your own. It was startling; it was strange; it was something he had not expected yet completely admired. 

“Brother, we must go. We will only be in the way.” 

Loki stood as Thor beckoned to him, following his elder brother’s path that led out the double door entrance to the dining hall. He paused in his stride half-way to give a heated glare to the head-of-staff, delighting in the involuntary tremor that was forced out of the man. 

It was obvious the others did not care for you. They showed no respect for you; they gave you no time of day and only tended to make your trials that much more of a living hell. 

Well, he would have to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and the wonderful comments. And thanks for reading!
> 
> Se ya around for the next chapter!


	6. Wanted Company

By whatever graces within the Nine Realms, Loki was able to spot you amidst the crowd of semi-drunk, dancing guests moving about the feasting hall. 

You had hidden yourself rather well, partially within the shadows, keeping out of the way unless called upon by someone who requested more ale or was in need of further assistances. Despite what had happened earlier that afternoon, you seemed to be in a cheerful mood, quite content to just sit back and watch everyone else enjoy themselves until they could no longer stand. 

Loki took long, careful strides in your direction, catching the interest of several others as well as forcing a too-wide grin from a very pleased and rosey-cheeked Thor. It wasn’t until he was nearly right in front of you that you had caught on to his movement, your eyes wide and surprised to see the God of Mischief before you. 

“My Prince, is there something you need?” 

Loki only smiled as he held out his hand to you. 

“Indeed. I find myself in need of a dance with you as my company.” 

You looked down at his outstretched hand, palm up and awaiting your own to occupy its empty space. Your face was a perfect image of pure confusion and hesitance. 

“I hope you do not find my conviction rude, my Prince, but surely there is some other that would be just as gracious for your company among the dancers than someone of my meager status.” 

“But I want no other’s company more so than yours.” 

You were taken aback by such a brazen statement, so much so that your hesitance turned into that of fear. It wasn’t the fear of recoil from Loki, no; it was the fear of what others would think of him for being with you, the same fear you had shown earlier that afternoon when you denied his aid. You had gotten away with it then, but now, Loki was adamant on letting you get away with it again. 

“Come with me. I insist.” 

You hesitated for a moment longer before carefully placing your hand, now wrapped in clean white bandages, in his and offered a small smile. His fingers gently curled around your own as his own smile reached his lips, one of eager triumph. 

With somewhat stiff shoulders, you awaited to be led to the dance floor where many other members were already moving freely to the music echoing in the great hall. What you had not expected was for Loki to reach up with his free hand and take hold of the side of your face, forcing your eyes to look up into his brilliant green ones. 

There was a moment where he just stared back as if admiring your features before he deftly swooped in and pressed his lips lightly against the corner of your mouth. The motion had surprised you as much as it had drawn you in, the gentle caress lighting your nerve endings in the most delightful of ways before he pulled back. 

You were no longer aware of the stares sent your way, nor were you aware of the slight hum of talk that began to travel at an alarming rate within the dining hall. Those mischievous eyes of his and the way his mouth quirked up in a subtle sign of delight held so much more of an appeal than anything else. 

“Come, let’s dance.” 

You followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos! I hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.
> 
> As always, see ya around for the next chapter!


	7. My World, Nevermore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, after this chapter, updates will be slower than they have been. Sorry in advance, you guys. Hope you'll stick around for the whole thing.
> 
> Enjoy!

"You seem so troubled, my Prince. What has you this way?" 

Loki looked over into your worried eyes, suddenly aware that he was still held up in the library. He had been so curious for far too long of the mistreatment bestowed upon you by others that he decided to do his own research on the matter. It had taken some time, but several other servants were more than happy to lead him in the right direction, perhaps in hopes that it would lead to your embarassment in the end. 

What he came across, however, only proved to sadden and anger him in ways he could not describe. 

"My Prince?" 

"Why have you not said a word of this?" he asked quietly, holding out the book he had been reading so that you were able to see the things he had learned. Worry turned to fear as your eyes scanned the familiar words against the slightly frayed pages before you. 

"It...it was not important at the time-" 

"Your father killed kings for riches and burned those who stood in his path. A ruthless warrior who only sought his way to higher royalty through bloodshed. An attempt at my Father's life was a quick end to his, yet you and your mother suffered so heavily because of it." 

"My Mother did no wrong, and I was but a child, caught up in the error of my father's greed and want for blood! He was a fowl man who slandered my mother's title and defiled her kind nature. If not for the AllFather, we would have been dead, too." 

You turned a few pages back until you came across the last family picture you ever had with your deceased family. It was a picture Loki had stared at for quite some time. It depicted your father in fine armor and your mother in beautiful jewels as she sat before her husband's proud, standing form. Within her arms was a very tiny form of you swaddled in rich velvet, your eyes large with mirth. Though you were barely walking at that time, it was unmistakable the resemblance you had to your mother. 

"I did not want you to see me in the light as so many others do," you spoke gently, though there was pain on your face that Loki was unable to look away from. It was not what he had intended to do. 

"Where is your mother?" 

"Her life has been long gone from this realm. She only dreamed for me to have everything I would ever need before her passing; I'm only greatful she taught me her strength and resiliance." 

"This is why so many look down upon you, then." 

"Yes. Many knew of my father's ways, as many of the elders were witness to it. Mother always said such cruelty was unbeffitting even to the lowest of our people. It was always in her nature to show compassion to all, even against her own treatment." 

Despite the somber tone the conversation had taken, a genuine smile found its way to your lips. It was so sudden that it had caught Loki off-guard with its intensity. 

"I think Mother would have taken a liking to you. Though she would have thought you scrawny, I'm afraid. She did always like to overfeed our guests." 

Loki could feel his chest pull at such sweet words. It was easy to see that your mother had taught you well on the ways of being what your title once made you, a Princess. Others knew nothing of the trials you faced and took no heed to your kindness. Had he not met you and learned what he knew now, would he have been the same way? 

"You are a stunning woman, so strong-willed and so kind to all who are in your presence," he stated as he reached a hand out to your own and twined his fingers with yours. "As long as you are by my side, not a soul will mistreat you ever again." 

A gasp left your lips at such a promise, never before hearing such truthful words come from any other person before. 

"But my Prince-" 

"I swear it. As much as I am your Prince, you are my Princess, no, my _Queen_. My heart has never beat so strongly for the company of another as it does for you. Never have I yearned to hear another's voice, to touch another's skin, as I have yearned for you. Stay by my side, and I promise you the life you were so wrongfully swept away from." 

No more would you be looked down upon for the wrongdoings of your father in the past. Loki would make sure that any and all who had misguided thoughts of you would be quickly put in their place. Your father's blood running through your veins did not dictate who you were or the reactions others should have against you. Even Thor, as thickheaded as he was, could see the good your qualities possesed. To Loki, you were so much more. 

It took just a moment for you to realize the _true_ promise his words held, and with wide eyes and trembling limbs, you found yourself bowing low before him. 

"My heart, my _world_ , has nevermore been in your hands, my Prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and the lovely comments.
> 
> As always, see ya around for the next chapter!


	8. Siege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, hasn't it? I finally, FINALLY saw Thor: The Dark World, and my muse for this little number picked up the next day. Thank goodness!
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for the long wait!

The day was to be that of celebration, the whole of Asgard alight with chatter and eagerness for the crowning of Thor as the new king. Though you would be busy in the dining hall and would not be able to attend the ceremony, you took time out of your hectic schedule to give Thor a warm embrace and happy tidings for his new title before the crowning. He was thrilled that you had come to see him off, in any case. 

You then turned your attentions to Loki who, though insisting he was joyous for his brother, looked a little less than pleased at how things turned in Thor's favor. Such was the sibling rivalry that transpired between the two. 

"You look as handsome as ever, my Prince," you spoke gently, your hand smoothing out any kinks in the lapels of the leather that adorned him. This seemed to turn his mood around, if not just a bit, and his hands came up to roam your arms and cup the sides of your face. 

"And you are lovlier every time my eyes wander to you, my Queen." 

You hushed him quickly with a bright tint to your cheeks. Despite your protests, he insisted on calling you by such a high title, and it overwhelmed you with the sincerity behind it. It wouldn't do to have others overhear such private talk, especially if someone were to take the notion out of context. 

With a few parting words and kiss that lingered with you down the corridors, you left the brothers to finish getting ready for the ceremony. 

You had just begun helping bring out decadent roasted meats to the feasting tables when the news of an attack reached you and the others. You were ushered out of the dining hall by soldiers not but a moment later and into a designated area in case the attack reached further into the castle. The wait felt like an eternity, and when all was clear and the threat taken care of, you rushed through the castle in search of Loki. 

Luckily, you didn't have to search long. 

"(Y/N)!" 

He had found you before you could even think to where he could be, still adorning his golden horned crown and royal vest. He looked so relieved to see uour alarmed face. 

"Prince Loki! Oh, I was so worried!" 

Loki gave a tittering laugh as he pulled you into his arms, kissing the top of your head to comfort you. The gesture alone was enough to make your heart flutter pleasantly despite your shaking limbs of which he was trying to calm. 

"As long as you are well," was his only reply to your earlier exclamation, and though you would argue that his life was more significant than your own, that he needn't worry about the frailty of a meager servant such as yourself, his embrace was a much sweeter surrender to words unspoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely comments! And a very special thank you to my cousin, Night-Iris, who supplied me with a small idea and allowed me to bring it to life.
> 
> See ya around for the next chapter!


	9. Promise Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was informed by my lovely cousin and inspiration, Night-Iris, that I am doing an exceptional job at portraying her idea. Now, to keep up with that standard...oh man!
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy!

"Has he gone mad?" 

Loki seemed unperturbed by your exclamation, almost as if he expect such a reaction to his words. Thor's proclamation to invade Jotunheim after today's attack was not something you had expected to hear, especially learning that it was only a small handful of rogue Frost Giants that had staged the attack. To return the favor would surely mean disaster. 

"Father feels the same," Loki answered with a sigh, "but Thor will not be detered. He plans to leave tonight." 

"And you plan to go with him?" 

The look in your prince's eyes was all the answer you needed. You wanted neither brother to go, especially without any kind of assistance. If you knew Thor as well as you believed, he would only take with him those he trusted beyond all others, his closest and most loyal companions, into battle. It simply wouldn't be enough to ward off the backlash against their trespassing. 

"Maybe I can convince him otherwise. He has to listen to reason!" 

You turned abruptly and made to leave, but Loki's hand was swifter and caught your wrist before you could move too far. 

"I have already tried to make my brother see reason. If he will not listen to me, then he will heed no other's words." 

It was obvious, your worry for them. You had not stopped fussing with him since the attack earlier that afternoon, finding a reason here and there to at least touch him in some way. At this rate, Loki feared that he would not be able to calm you of your worries. 

"I don't want you to go," you confessed quietly, ashamed that you felt such a way. There was something undoubtedly _wrong_ about what was going on; you could feel it in your very soul, yet you were afraid to voice it aloud lest your worries became unimaginable nightmares of reality. 

"Do you doubt my ability in battle?" 

"Of course not," you exclaimed, looking up into the playful eyes of Loki. He was toying with you, attempting to bring a smile to your face. The roiling feeling in your gut prevented such a reaction and instead forced a sigh from your lips. 

"I just fear things will not end well. No good can come of this." 

You took his hands into both of yours and brought them to your lips, kissing his knuckles with gentle pressure before holding them to your chest. The act had Loki still from movement, his normally mischievous green eyes more subdued with affection for you. 

"How about," he began, now enclosing your hands in his and pulling you closer, "I promise to return to you, unharmed." 

You smiled this time, watching Loki repeat the same actions you had bestowed on his hands just moments ago. It was enough to make tears prickle at the corners of your eyes. 

"Mother always told me to never make promises you cannot keep." 

Loki seemed to ponder your words for a moment. 

"Then let me make one I can assure will be kept. No matter where I go, I will always return to you, my love." 

His look of sincerity had you smiling all over again. 

"You promise me such lovely things, my Prince. I only fear that such declarations will fall through." 

Loki made to protest, finding your words to be doubting his want to return to your side, when you followed up with such a delightful offer. 

"So I will promise to follow wherever you go, to the ends of the Nine Realms, if I must. After all, a Queen would surely do anything for her King." 

The grin that found its way to Loki's lips had your own smile brightening. 

"That she would. Just as a King would go beyond the Nine Realms to please his Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and such lovely comments!
> 
> See ya around for the next chapter!


	10. Worrisome Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited next chapter is here! It has been way too long, I know. Hopefully I can stay on the ball with this one again. It's planned through to the end, it's just a matter of getting it typed up.
> 
> As always, dear readers, I hope you guys enjoy!

You worried. 

The polished floors would surely have trails soon if you could not find a way to cease your restless pacing. It seemed to be the only outlet that gave you peace of mind in your time of troubling thoughts. The more you paced, the less you had to worry about how long the brothers had been away. 

If only your motions could keep your thoughts away from unpleasant outcomes... 

"Your mind is troubled." 

You stopped and turned abruptly at the gentle voice, eyes widening at seeing Queen Frigga approaching you with a warm smile. The bow you gave was low and instant, an ingrained motion that came as second nature. 

"Forgive me, my Lady, I did not see you, and I-" 

"You worry for my sons, do you not?" 

You hesitated only a moment before looking up at Frigga, her gaze knowing all too well the reason for your anxious pacing. She had purposefully sought you out for such a conversation as this, though you were unsure how much she knew of Thor's previous plans. 

"I do," you answered, your shoulders tense as you straightened. 

Frigga all but glided forward with a grace befitting her title, her hands reaching out to take hold of your own. 

"You fear for their safety, as do I each time they leave my sight. Do not fret so; Thor is strong, if not stubborn, and Loki is wise. Together, they are a force all their own, one that the Allfather has tended to. All will be well again in due time." 

You smiled briefely at her words, finding some comfort in the firm hold of her hands. It was enough to make you relax completely, a talent she had perfected since coming to know you better. 

"I just...I cannot help but think this time, things will go wrong. My very bones ache with the feeling of warning, of danger ahead. I feel so helpless." 

Even with your heavy words, Frigga's smile remained. 

"It is every queen's job to worry or fear the safety of the ones under her rule, the ones she cares for. It's how we choose to show it that makes the difference." 

She tugged gently at your hands before looping one of your arms with her own, slowly leading you down the long hallways and toward the gardens. Along the way, Frigga divulged many a story of her sons in their younger years, easing you into a state of calm you hadn't felt since before the attack at the ceremony. 

Once in the gardens, you chose a route to traverse and traded experiences to pass the time, your mind finally off of such worrisome troubles. Even when Frigga was called away by one of the guards, you continued to walk along the stoned path until you came to a familiar cove with a stone carved bench, taking a seat and marveling at the arrangement of flowers around you. It truly had been ages since you had stepped foot in the garden; it brought to mind such wonderful memories. 

"What wonders a man can find in such a place as this." 

Your eyes were quick to seek out the source of such words, and once they had, they were nothing short of wide and teary. 

Loki stood nearly beside you, having entered the garden through a different route with just the barest hint of a smile on his lips. He looked to be all in one piece with no injuries in sight, perhaps a bit paler in color than you could remember, but well and alive, all the same. You were nothing short of grateful. 

"Loki! Oh, by the Gods, how I missed you!" 

In your state, titles had flown from your mind, however unnecessary they were. You practically rushed to him, wrapped your arms around him as he did you. 

When you reached up to kiss him, he pulled away, eyes averted, with a small frown. Never before had he turned down such affection from you. Once more, all your fears and worries came roaring back to life within your mind, like dark clouds of heavy rain over a peaceful sky. 

"What's wrong?" 

It took him a moment, a long moment of staring off to the side, unable to look at you as he contemplated what to say. 

"Please, tell me, what has happ-" 

"Odin has banished Thor to Midgard." 

When his eyes made contact with yours, they were both fierce with rage and melancholy. 

"Wh-what?" 

"I tried to stop him, to better explain, but I was silenced. My words would have been nothing more than fuel to the fire." 

Suddenly, the gardens didn't feel as welcoming as they had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and such lovely comments! So sorry it took so long to get this next part out, but hopefully I can get back into the swing of things and continue to update this piece like I need to.
> 
> See ya around in the next chapter!


	11. Not The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only I could refresh my mind by watching the movie! Alas, a lack of said movie as well as limited internet access means I'll have to rely on what sources I can find as well as my dear ol' memory.
> 
> In any case, I'm more than happy to finally get my muse flowing on this piece once more. Enjoy the chapter, you guys!

To lose Thor was a heavy weight on your heart. He was a wonderful friend, a strong-willed being with near-ceaseless energy and drive. He was a warrior, true, with a caring heart that allowed compassion where needed. To say you missed him dearly would be an understatement, but none did moreso than Loki himself. 

They were brothers, both in blood and in battle. They had many a difference between them, but only a fool wouldn't be able to see the love and devotion that resided between the Princes. Thor was the protector, strong and mighty, as Loki was their sense, always good with words and agile when need be. Losing his brother...you could only imagine the pain he must have felt, even there was many a time they could not see eye-to-eye. 

Yet even knowing this, you could not help but think something wasn't quite right. Of course, Asgard felt empty without Thor's sunny and boisterous presence, but it wasn't just the elder Prince's banishment that made everything seem so...wrong. 

And who better to exude such worrisome a change than Loki, whose attention was much elsewhere than upon you as it so regularly had been. 

"Do you wish me to leave you be?" 

Loki turned to stare at you a moment, his methodical pacing having stopped to carry the motion. He gave a heavy sigh before moving to stand before you, taking hold of your upper arms and pulling you close. Upon your hair and temple, he placed gentle kisses, eyes closing with the action is if it had pained him to keep away. 

"Forgive me; my mind is elsewhere, and I cannot seem to focus." 

"If you wish it, I will leave you to rest," you pressed gently, even as you leaned into him. Inwardly, you were afraid that your presence, even as quiet as you were being, was a nuisance to his thoughts. 

"Whyever would I have you leave?" 

"I cannot imagine the hurt you must feel after today's events. Sometimes, one needs their own space to sort things out. If need be, I will leave to my own bedchambers until you call upon me." 

Loki gave you a strange look as if not quite understanding you were speaking such words. 

"These _are_ your bedchambers, my Queen. To watch you leave would surely bring my frazzled mind to utter discord." 

Even in such serious circumstances, you could feel your cheeks tingle and your heart flutter in your chest. 

"Then what is it you want, Loki? I wish to help you in any way I can, if only you'll let me." 

Loki pulled away to look you over, his eyes all but staring you down as if desperately searching for a hidden truth. All you could do was stare back and hope he found all the truth he could. It was intense, heartwrenching scrutiny to the finest extent, and for a moment, you worried you would crumble under such a look. When he finally reached for your face, you readily anticipated his gentle touch, giving a sharp gasp when his brisk palms touched your neck and jawline. 

"Your hands...they're so chilled!" 

You reached up, your actions innocent and only meant to help warm his hands between yours, when he forced himself from you abruptly. You tried to catch his gaze, even reached out to pull him near you once more, but he was already turning away and heading for the door before your grip could settle. 

In that instance, you felt you had failed him in some manner. 

"I must speak with the AllFather," he spoke, though his words lingered heavily in the air as if his voice had turned to stone. "I will return sometime later. I will rest then." 

With his parting promise, Loki was quick to slip out the door, the resounding _thud_ of hardwood and stone sliding in place echoing for what felt like an eternity in your mind. All you could do was look after the path he had taken, wondering where you had went wrong in such a short period of time. 

Things were not the same as before Loki had left you. 

Whatever had happened in Jotunheim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely comments! Though I rarely reply, I do read them, and it just warms my heart to see you guys enjoy each chapter as they come out!
> 
> See ya around in the next chapter!


	12. Ever-changing Circumstance

Despite what he had told you, Loki did not return to your shared bedchambers that night, nor was he beside you when you arose the next morning from your restless slumber. Your early hours were wasted pacing the floors as you had done many a time that week, and by mid-afternoon, you'd worked yourself nearly ill thinking of what exactly had gone wrong. 

Jotunheim was a cold and treacherous place, with its icy landscapes known for being unforgiving, and its people moreso. You had never been, had never wanted to, but you had heard many a story, had read many books and seen countless pictures and maps that the territory was alive and vivid within your mind. This horrible, terrifying place within your thoughts fueled your nightmares and gave even more reason to your restless nerves. After all, it was the start of all your worries, and of Loki's odd and troubling behavior. 

As much as the thought terrified you, what you wouldn't give to have witnessed what had transpired there on Jotunheim. 

Three raps against the door haulted your nervous ministrations, the suddenness of such an act having you faulter in your step. Three more raps had you back in motion, this time answering the call with mild surprise at the three guards staring back at you from the other side of the door. 

"My Lady, we are to escort you to the throne room. The King requests your presence immediately." 

"Of course," you replied without hesitation, though your insides felt as if they were twisting in knots. The AllFather must have been after answers, ones you weren't sure you could give, but would do your best to provide. Perhaps, if you were lucky, he would be able to give answers to the few questions that plagued you, as well. 

You were led to the throne room down near-empty corridors, surrounded by the sentries as if to protect you from some unsuspecting attack, something that would not have surprised you, given the events of the day before. Upon entering, you were met not by the sight of Odin awaiting your arrival in his patient manner, but of Loki, adorning his horned helm and sceptre in-hand, looking every bit the part of his father's namesake. 

"My Prince?" you questioned almost hesitantly as the guards fell back a few steps, unsure as to what was going on. Loki gave a small smile, one that did not reach his eyes as it was oft to do. 

"Given the recent and rather...unfortunate circumstances, you may rightfully address me as your King." 

"My...my King!" 

Your wide eyes were seen for only a moment before you were bowing low in respect to his newfound title. So many new questions that needed answers, so much new unncertainty. 

"Forgive me, I was unaware...I did not know my place." 

"My Lady, you must be confused; it seems you're still unaware of your place, as you have yet to take it beside me." 

Your attention was pulled upward by a hand beneath your chin, Loki's bright green gaze holding you in place with its intensity. 

"My Lady," he cooed sweetly, the words a tender caress to your ears, one you had missed dearly. "My _Queen_ , it is I who should be asking your forgiveness for not returning to you sooner, though surely, I am undeserving. It was not my intention to leave you alone as I did." 

Pinprick tears began in your eyes, though you held them at bay as you leaned forward and kissed Loki's palm. Oh, how you worried for him, how your mind and heart equally raced because of him! 

He took your action as everything you had intended it to be, forgiveness and relief, satisfaction at his touch and happiness to see him well. In turn, his hand, warm against your skin, moved to pull you to him, and you were more than willing to embrace him in your emotional state, seeking his closeness of which you had been lost to for days now. 

"My King...Loki...what has changed? What is happening that I cannot see?" 

You looked up to him as he looked down at you, your weary gaze bringing a new wave of tenderness to his eyes, his touch. 

"Do not fret so, my love. All will be well, soon. I will fix my brother's mistakes as my father would see fit. This burden is mine to bare, now, and I must see it through to the end." 

"I don't understand," you whispered, this time unable to dam the tears that escaped as you held tight to Loki. He shushed you with gentle strokes to your hair, comforted you as you broke down from the stress of it all. His words, whispered so sweetly in your ear, both comforted you and gave cause to more worry for the future ahead. 

"All will be well, my Queen. Together, our rule will be great. It was always meant to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for leaving all the kudos and lovely comments! And thank you so much for sticking around! I swear, I'm going to see this fic to its end.
> 
> As always, I'll see ya around in the next chapter!


End file.
